


Shower Fun

by TallDarkAndAnxious



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndAnxious/pseuds/TallDarkAndAnxious
Summary: The sexual tension between Spike and Sam has been building, and it finally snaps in the locker room after a messy case.
Relationships: Sam Braddock/Mike "Spike" Scarlatti
Kudos: 10





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on two parts and a possible companion piece. Here's part one!
> 
> Leave kudos, comment, and bookmark!

You would never catch Sam Braddock saying that he didn’t love working for the SRU. He got to save lives on the regular, wear the coolest police uniform in Canada, and work with the best cops in Toronto. All of those reasons are important to Sam, but the last one is his personal favorite. His team has become his family ever since he joined a few years ago, with the exception of one member in particular. He couldn’t really say he looked at Michaelangelo ‘Spike’ Scarlatti like a brother. He was just as close to Spike as the rest of his team. He would give him the shirt off his own back, no questions asked. He would take a bullet for him for the same reason. 

Not caring about Spike wasn’t the reason he didn’t view him as a brother. The reason was the way he  _ looked _ at Spike. 

_ The glances he stole while Spike was sparring, or working out. His friend, sweat leaving a trail down his neck and biceps.  _

  
  


_ On a call, watching Spike flex his deceptive combat skills and his insane tech and bomb skills. Sam could sustain himself alone on Spike’s cocky grin when he knows he has someone beat. He definitely wanted to see that cocky grin in a few different scenarios with fewer clothes.  _

_ Off the job, they hung out a lot. Whenever they hit the bar, he found himself dazed by the way Spike’s eyes lit up in the light. Brown eyes became laden with flecks of gold and Sam became a pile of goo.  _

He hadn’t done anything besides look at his teammate, because Spike hadn’t shown any sign of wanting him. Or men in general, for that matter. That didn’t stop Sam from thinking about it everywhere he goes. 

_ On the workout mats, a quick and sweaty fuck. Pinning Spike down and hearing him beg for it.  _

_ On his bed at home, Spike finding him naked and pleasing himself. He’d intervene, take Sam apart slowly and show him what he’s missing  _

_ In the locker room, A rough one against the lockers. Fighting for dominance.  _

  
  


It was a miracle Sam hadn’t taken his own foot off with a gun after getting hit with these fantasies. He didn’t think Spike was noticing though. 

  
  


He was wrong about that, though. 

Sam was in the showers, soaping himself up under the hot spray after a call that required him and Ed chasing an EDP through a muddy marsh in 90-degree heat. They got their guy, no harm was done to anyone. Ed had opted to shower at home because Clark had a recital he didn’t want to miss. The others petered off quickly after that, hoping to get home and escape the heat. 

That left Sam alone in the showers. At least, he assumed he was alone. 

He closed his eyes focusing on the sensations hitting his body rather than the soft opening of the locker room door, and the footsteps approaching him. What shook him out of his reverie was the curtain being pulled back. Lo and behold, it was Spike. 

“Heya, Samtastic” Spike said, with the same jovial cheer he greeted the team with every start of a shift. He acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary with the situation, mainly Sam being stark naked and in the shower. “Uhm, hi Spike? I’m kinda..naked, at the moment” he said, going to reach for his towel on the hook outside the stall. Sam caught his hand, pinning it lightly but firmly against the wet tile. “Do you really want to do that, Sam? Or do you want something else instead?” Spike whispered to him, tracing the pulse in Sam’s wrist with his thumb.

“Uhm, what do you mean?” Sam said, feeling his body warming under Spike’s gaze. The heat he was feeling from the water was nothing compared to what Spike was doing to Sam. Spike got closer, stopping just before the water could touch him. “I see how you look at me. In the field, in the gym, when we’re hanging out. Surprised you haven’t ripped my clothes off and bent me over already” Spike casually said like he was discussing the weather. Sam sputtered, trying to think of a way to apologize to Spike, but then he noticed what Spike was wearing. 

He’d traded in his average street clothes for something more...seductive. Spike looks great in anything, hell he had to press his nails into his palm to be able to restrain himself when they went out in club clothes for that Carson case.

This was something special. His jeans were so tight they were practically painted on. He could see the outline of Spike’s bulge through the denim. His shirt was what made Sam let out a noise between a whine and a moan. It was Sam’s shirt, as a matter of fact. From his locker. A tank top from his army unit that read ‘BRADDOCK’ in bold letters across the back. It fit Spike like a glove and left his biceps bare for Sam’s hungry eyes. Besides his brain, they were his favorite part of Spike. Spike seemed to notice this and let Sam’s pinned hand go. “You can touch if you want” he said and then added 

“Anywhere you want”. 


End file.
